When viewing sporting events, users are face the dilemma of being able to watch only one sporting event at a given time, as well as being limited with regard to the amount of information that a given user may consume regarding a plurality of sporting events. When watching a sporting event, the user may watch only a single sporting event at a given time. Although multiple channels may be tuned simultaneously, e.g., through the use of picture in picture (“PIP”) functionality, there are significant drawbacks regarding sound and the size of a given PIP display (which typically consumes a smaller portion of a the viewable area of a display device than a full screen image).
Similarly, when viewing sporting events, a user is limited with regard to statistical information that they may consume. For example, the user may be limited to the statistical information that a given broadcaster decides to transmit with the display of a given sporting event. Although the user may utilize a non-television source to retrieve statistics information that they desire regarding a given team or player, e.g., through the use of the Internet, this causes the user to divert attention from the television or other client device that is displaying the sporting event to locate and examine the desired statistics.
In addition to the foregoing, these information sources are not feature integration for the support of a fantasy sports platform. Current techniques do not integrate the playing fantasy sports with the viewing of sporting events, both live and recorded, upon which the fantasy sport is based. Accordingly, a user may be required to utilize up to three disparate platforms to view a sporting event, locate and retrieve statistics information regarding the sporting event and participate in a fantasy league for the game upon which the sporting event is based.
Thus, there is a need for an integrated platform for the presentation of sporting events and fantasy sports competitions, as well as statistics and related information regarding the same. There is also a need for novel systems and methods for the visualization and navigation of such information.